


don't confine your butterfly

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1989, F/M, pakta warsawa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hungary kembali ke apartemen di St. Petersburg. Prussia menyediakan lebih dari teh tanpa gula dan sup terlampau matang untuknya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't confine your butterfly

** don’t confine your butterfly **

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Friendship/Romance.  **Rating** :  K+. **Other notes** : canon-setting, pakta warsawa.

* * *

Hungary mengibaskan sisa salju terakhir dari lengan kanan mantelnya. Ia mencoba mendorong pintu dan ternyata Prussia tak menguncinya.

Ruangan menyambutnya dengan aroma yang menenangkan, sedikit demi sedikit melunturkan rasa kesal akibat menabrak sarang laba-laba di tangga sempit tadi. Rupanya ia dan Prussia harus sekali lagi membersihkan seluruh bagian tangga sampai ke bawah.

Namun bagaimanapun, laba-laba bisa membuat sarang lebih singkat daripada waktu mereka berdebat.

Ia menarik segumpal sarang putih kusut dari bahu mantelnya ketika benda itu sudah digantung di antara topi-topi. Prussia melongok dari selasar menuju dapur.

“Oh, hei. Lapar? Sebentar, sebentar lagi makanannya selesai.”

“Tidak usah repot-repot,” suara Hungary sedikit parau. Serak. Ia masuk dan duduk di ruang bersantai yang juga merangkap ruang makan. Satu-satunya tasnya dia jatuhkan di samping kursi. Televisi berlayar sangat cembung dan berantena sangat panjang berada di sudut, buku-buku berabjad sirilik disusun rapi di bawahnya. Tak kurang, sedikit sarang laba-laba di dasar rak. Apartemen ini benar-benar belum membuatnya terbiasa, meski sudah mendiaminya dua minggu, minus kepulangannya ke Budapest.

Tak ada satu pun lukisan di dinding. Gordennya tua, lantainya harus diperbarui. Kasur-kasur pun Hungary rasa harus segera diganti atau derit-derit menyebalkan di tengah malam itu akan terus menggangu mereka. Ia mengelus kening memikirkan semua tentang apartemen ini.

“Suaramu aneh.” Prussia muncul, dua cangkir teh di tangan. “Maaf, tanpa gula.”

Hungary hanya menatap tanpa komentar ketika cangkir tanpa tatakan itu disodorkan lebih dekat padanya di atas meja.

“Rapat itu membuatmu berceramah terlalu banyak?”

Hungary mengangkat bahu. Ia mengumpulkan seluruh rambutnya dan disampirkannya ke bahu kiri sebelum mengangkat cangkir ke depan bibirnya. “Mungkin cuma cuaca. Trims tehnya.”

“Gula sudah habis karena masakannya dan persediaan kita yang lain juga menipis. Bersedia menggabungkan uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dapur?” Prussia lalu menyeruput tehnya sendiri. “Bagaimana dengan yang di bawah? Ketika kau melewati kamar mereka, kau mendengar keluhannya yang sama?”

Hungary tersenyum miring, sedikit pesimis tetapi sinis. “Aku tidak memperhatikan banyak hal. Langsung naik. Cuma, aku mendengar Poland berteriak soal selimut yang berlubang.”

Prussia memandang sekeliling ruangan. Ia menghela napas, tapi tak juga terlihat tidak puas. “Apartemen ini setidaknya lebih baik daripada rumah ala losmen yang Russia berikan pada kita sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja ... yang seperti ini terlalu abu-abu untukku.” Alisnya berjengit saat ia beradu pandang dengan Hungary.

“Mungkin kita harus mengecat lebih banyak warna merah di sini.” Lantas Hungary pun tertawa—yang tak ia duga, Prussia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Perempuan itu diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan—ketika Prussia pun telah berhenti tertawa.

“Sistem satu partai ini sudah benar-benar membuatku bosan.”

“Terlalu monoton?”

“Kita hanya mendengar satu suara yang sama di dalam satu ruangan. Aku butuh lebih banyak warna dan pendapat, ketika keuangan negaraku sudah semakin tercekik. Ide segar, Gil, ide segar!” Tangannya juga bergerak-gerak di udara, menyalurkan rasa kesalnya. “Tapi setidaknya udara dengan hujan salju tipis Petersburg ini membuatku bisa sedikit lega.”

“Udaranya,” bantah Prussia, “Atau karena kaupulang kepadaku di sini?” Ia tertawa kecil. Menunggu balasan, yang ternyata tidak kunjung datang karena Hungary kembali merenung.

“Kapan kebebasan itu datang?”

“Kebebasan?” Prussia menandaskan tehnya. “Tentang apa?”

“Aku ingin lebih banyak orang dengan latar berbeda duduk dalam satu meja dan membicarakan masalah-masalah yang ada dengan pikiran terbuka. Aku sudah benar-benar lelah menunggunya—bahkan semenjak aku menatap tembokmu melingkar di barat sana.”

Jari Prussia melingkari, menyusuri bibir cangkir, berulang-ulang, sekian putaran, yang ia lakukan tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. “Aku juga memimpikan banyak perubahan. Namun apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Kadang-kadang menggenggam mimpi terlalu kuat hanya membuatmu melukai telapak tanganmu sendiri.”

Hungary menyandarkan diri pada bangku.

“Kadang kita harus melonggarkannya. Biarkan saja dia melayang-layang di atas telapak tangan kita. Jika mimpi itu memang milik masa depan kita, maka dia tak akan pergi ke mana-mana.”

Hungary mengusap tepian meja yang, tampaknya, diamplas dengan cukup baik dan rapi. Meski warnanya pudar, dia tak menemukan cacat atau serat kayu yang mencuat sana-sini. Kata-kata Prussia diserapnya tanpa bantahan—entahlah, mungkin hanya karena belum terpikirkan. Perlahan senyum membuat wajahnya lebih cerah. “Dan biarkan dia menjadi seperti kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayapnya di atas tangan kita sendiri, begitu? Karena menggenggamnya terlalu erat pun akan membunuhnya. Itu yang ingin kausampaikan, Gil?”

Prussia sudah akan mengangguk tetapi dia terbelalak dan bergegas ke dapur, melolong seperti orang linglung, “Supnya! Sial, kentangnya bisa hancur!”

Hungary melongo tetapi kemudian terbahak dari sisi lain apartemen.

Tak lama, Prussia datang dengan dua mangkuk sup tetapi Hungary sudah tak berada di meja. Pintu kedua kamar terbuka, dan tak lama kemudian dia keluar dengan setumpuk pakaian yang dipeluknya. Prussia tertawa polos, meminta pengampunan dengan wajah sok sucinya.

“Jadi selama kutinggal, kau malas mencuci, ya? Hmmm.” Hungary lantas melirik tajam ketika melewati Prussia.

“Nanti sajalah urusan mencuci itu. Kita makan sekarang! Aku yakin kau begitu terburu-buru berangkat dari Budapest hanya untuk bertemu denganku di sini lalu lupa makan. Begitu, ‘kan?”

“Jangan terlau menganggap dirimu istimewa bagiku, Kepala Besar!” Hungary membalas dari kamar mandi.

Namun wanita itu tetap kembali pada Prussia, meninggalkan cuciannya begitu saja. Harum sup membuatnya buru-buru duduk, dan cengiran Prussia membuatnya tertawa.

Tidak ada hal yang terlalu menyakitkan, memang, ketika dia tahu bahwa meski hujan salju kecil memerangkapnya dalam kesunyian di sepanjang perjalanan, dia masih punya rumah untuk pulang selain di tanah Hun miliknya.

.

* * *

.

( 20 Oktober 1989, Hungary berdiri di ambang pintu ruang rapat sambil tersenyum menatap anggota parlemen yang saling menjabat tangan satu sama lain. Ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, binar cerah pada matanya tak bisa membohongi dunia; dan senyum kecilnya barangkali akan disambut Prussia dengan rangkulan di bahu jika saja lelaki itu sedang tak sibuk di sekeliling Berlin.

Pemilihan umum multi-partai sudah disetujui, dan berada di depan mata.

Kupu-kupu _itu_ menari di dekat telinganya. Menumpahkan bulir-bulir mengkilap di sekitarnya Terus mengepakkan sayapnya, bahkan mengikuti Hungary berjalan keluar dari ruang rapat untuk menuju telepon pribadinya di ruangan. )

.

.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> note: oktober 1989, _partai komunis hongaria_ mengadakan kongres terakhir dan mengubah namanya menjadi _partai sosialis hongaria_. di periode _16-20 oktober_ tahun yang sama, parlemen menyetujui perundang-undangan yang memberi izin untuk pemilu parlemen multi-partai dan pemilihan presiden secara langsung. hongaria, sebagai bagian dari pakta warsawa, menganut sistem satu partai dari tahun 1948 hingga 1989.  
> .  
> .  
>  a/n: aku selalu punya hc bahwa selama era pakta warsawa, negara-negara satelit itu punya rumah lain yang disediakan russia di areanya. yaaaa, sekadar mengumpulkan ~kamerad~, dan mereka diizinkan pulang sesekali ke negaranya. kalo pernah baca-baca fik punyaku misalnya yang pruhun-czech itu, pasti pernah ngeliat pola ini sebelumnya (rumah berkumpul, lalu ada waktu untuk menengok negara sendiri). aku terinspirasi mengenai pola ini dari penulis favoritku di ao3. kalo bongkar arsip lama pruhun/sort by kudos pasti bisa nebak siapa. XD


End file.
